This invention relates to an automatic speed control system for motorcycles and more particularly to an improved arrangement for coupling the automatic actuator to the throttle control mechanism.
The use of automatic speed control devices, commonly called cruise controls, has been widely accepted with automobiles. With automatic speed control devices for automobiles, an automatic actuator is employed that operates on the throttle mechanism for controlling the position of the throttle mechanism independently of the operator control. With an automotive application, it is the normal practice for the operator to remove his foot from the accelerator pedal during automatic throttle control. This greatly simplifies the arrangement whereby the automatic control is coupled into the throttle mechanism.
Many of the advantages of automatic speed controls in automotive applications apply equally as well to motorcycles. In addition, there are still further advantages in providing automatic speed control for a motorcycle than those in automobiles. However, with a motorcycle, the throttle control is normally provided on a rotatable accelerator grip and it is the practice for the operator to hold this grip even in the automatic speed control mode. Therefore, it is essential that the automatic device be coupled to the throttle mechanism in such a way as to not adversely affect the operation of the hand accelerator grip and so as to reflect the condition that the operator will normally maintain his hand on the grip even under automatic mode of operation.
It is, therefore, a principal object of this invention to provide an improved automatic speed control device for a motorcycle.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an automatic speed control device for a motorcycle wherein the automatic control is operative on the throttle mechanism in such a way so as to not interfere with normal throttle actuation.